


Love Is The Light

by eatsleepbreathejosh (whatareyousearchingfordean)



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: Inspired by Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of LoveA request written for anonymous





	Love Is The Light

_“Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away”_

_My heart began to pound in my ears in the eerie silence of the room. The clock across the room read 3:04am. He was lying next to me in the warm bed; his soft breaths washing over my face every few seconds. He was out cold. I sighed bringing my hand to his head and brushing away a stray hair with my thumb. His nose scrunched up at the touch before his eyes slowly fluttered open. I waited as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. His brow wrinkled in confusion._

_“Kira, what’s wrong?” He asks sleepily._

_“Nothing, just watching you sleep.” I answered coyly. He yawns, his face twisting up._

_“Why aren’t you sleeping?” His eyes gently close in fatigue._

_“Can’t.”_

_“Why not?” I bite my lip._

_“I just feel uneasy.” I shrug._

_“You are freaking me out Kira.” He comments sitting up._

_“It’s fine, I…” I break away. Both of our heads snap to the door at the sound of something dropping downstairs._

_“What the hell was that?” I squeak._

_“Driver?” Josh calls out. I watch the blanket near the end of the bed shift as Driver came to attention at his name. The door was cracked slightly, opening to the dark hallway._

_“Stay here.” Josh says to me as he climbs out of bed._

_“Josh, no.” I whispered. Driver jumped off the bed and stood next to Josh._

_“Driver, stay with Kira.” He says pointing to the bed. Driver hops back up and lies by my side. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” He smiles as he slips out the door. I watch, holding my breath as he disappears into the dark hallway. I hear him trod down the steps. It’s silent; Driver is watching the door intently. I hear another bang._

_“Hey!” Josh exclaims. Driver begins growling; another bang, then a gunshot._

_“Josh!” I scream running to the door. I’m halted when I hear footsteps coming back up the stairs. Driver is barking and growling, his eyes never leaving the door. I back up slightly when the door blows open and a pair of arms wrap around my torso._

I jolt awake, sitting up. My heart feels as though it will burst from my chest. Sweat is pooling over my forehead. I sit attempting to catch my breath. Before I know it sobs begin racking from my body. I can’t control it. I’m dry heaving, unable to breathe.

I look to my left, at the empty bed. The sheets are cool. Driver is slowly making his way to the bed. His nose nudges my arm.

“I know Driver, I miss him too.” 


End file.
